Best Surprize
by beby-chan
Summary: Fic special ulang tahun Sakura, kado apa sajakah yang akan diterimanya? terutama Sasuke? telat dua hari.. Don't Like, Don't Read..! and No Flame.. R&R PLEASE...?


Kring…. Kring….. kring…..

"Huu~h, berisik sekali sih!" Gumam seorang gadis saat mendengar suara jam wekernya, lalu mematikannya dan tidur kembali.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

***Best Surprize***

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**OneShot**

**Waning: AU, OOC mungkin, gaje, aneh dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!!**

27 Maret 2010

"Hoooaaamm~.. sudah pagi yah? Jam berapa sekarang? APA?! Sudah jam 8? Gawat!!!!..." Yah, itulah ekspresi seorang Haruno Sakura di pagi hari ini, ia terlambat bangun karena semalaman dia harus begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sakura langsung menyambar handuk merah mudanya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Haa~ah aku telat, ini semua gara-gara tugas yang di berikan Kakashi sensei. Apa maksudnya memberikan 100 soal kimia yang begitu rumit untuk kami semua? Dasar guru aneh.

Oh, ia aku belum memperkenalkan diri yah? Halo semua! Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah siswi SMU kelas 2 di Konoha International High School (KIHS), yaitu Sekolah yang paling terkenal di seantero Konoha dan umurku sekarang adalah 16 ah tidak tapi menjelang 17tahun karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunku hehehe… Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok, aku ber-andai andai kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Sasuke-kun padaku besok yah?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, dia adalah pacarku. Nama lengkapnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kami sudah berpacaran sejak musim ajaran tahun pertama. Dia adalah seorang pangeran sekolah yang memiliki banyak Fans Girl karena paras wajahnya yang sangat tampan juga mata Onyx miliknya yang selalu dapat melumerkan hati para gadis remaja, tapi tidak Cuma itu, gayanya juga cool dan dingin bagai gunung es. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya sekaligus sangat bahagia saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya sama seperti yang aku harapkan, padahal aku sempat berfikir bahwa sasuke pasti tidak akan tertarik pada gadis biasa sepertiku, tapi ternyata aku salah hehe…

Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah dia ingat atau tidak hari ulang tahunku kalau mengingat sifatnya yang juga cuek…

**End Sakura P.O.V.**

Setelah selesai merapihkan dirinya, dengan cepat Sakura menuruni anak tangga menuju kesebuah meja makan. Di meja makan sudah ada sang Ayah yang sedang membaca Koran dan sang Ibu yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa roti panggang coklat kesukaan Sakura, Sakura segera mengambil posisi duduk dan memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak membangunkan aku? Aku'kan jadi telat." Rengek Sakura pada Ibunya. Tsunade.

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang ingin diceramahi oleh Ibunya untuk bangun pagi, apa kau lupa?" Tanya Tsunade balik sambil mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Hehehe…" Hanya itu respon Sakura, karena semua perkataan Tsunade itu benar adanya.

"Lagipula tumben sekali kau terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa?" Tanya Jiraiya. Ayah Sakura.

"Semalam aku mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi sensei yang sangat banyak itu, jadinya aku tidur terlalu larut." Jawab Sakura sambil memajukan sedikit mulutnya.

"Oh.. begitu, lalu kenapa kau dan teman temanmu tidak demo saja pada senseimu itu eh?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan maksud meledek Sakura.

"Ayah~…" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya karena perkataan ayahnya tadi,

'mana mungkin kami demo pada Kakashi sensei? Yang ada tugas kami akan ditambahkan dua kali lipat.' Batin Sakura.

"Hei, tadi katanya terlambat, tapi kenapa malah santai dan mengobrol, hah?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Jawab Sakura yang langsung mengecup singkat pipi Ayah dan Ibunya kemudian menyambar sebuah roti panggang coklat buatan Tsunade tadi dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

-

-

-

-

Sekolah Sakura memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, ia hanya harus naik bis satu kali dan berjalan sedikit setelah sampai di halte bis sekolah, tapi sayangnya bis yang biasa sakura naiki sudah lewat sekitar 15 menit yang lalu dan bis selanjutnya baru akan datang satu jam lagi. Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, di halte bis dekat rumahnya, untuk menunggu keajaiban.

"Haa~h, bagaimana ini? Aku bisa kena hukuman kalau begini."

TIIIINN…..

Terdengar sebuah klakson motor. Motor sport berwarna orange dengan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan helm tertutup itu berhenti di depan Sakura yang sedang menggerutu.

"Sakura, kau telat juga ya? Tidak seperti biasanya? Ckckckc, hehehe…" Kata pemuda tersebut sambil membuka kaca helmnya.

"Naruto? Heh tidak sopan tahu menertawakan seorang gadis yang sedang kesusahan."

"Hehe… iya maaf, aku juga terlambat ayo berangkat nanti tambah telat loh." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu sambil menyodorkan helm untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto, untung kau lewat sini hehe." Sakura menerima helm itu lalu duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Tentu Sakura, lagipula kalau si teme tahu aku menemukanmu di pinggir jalan ini tanpa memberimu tumpangan, aku hanya tinggal nama besok hehe.." Gurau Naruto dan dijawab dengan gumaman 'dasar' dari Sakura. "Pegangan yang kencang yah Sakura, kita akan ngebut dengan kecepatan maksimal." Lanjut Naruto dengan semangat berkoar-koar.. Setelah itu hanya suara terikan sakura-lah yang terdengar.

-

-

-

-

-

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah tepat satu menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, untung saja tadi ada Naruto tapi sekarang aku jadi merasa mual kaena dia membawa motornya dengan sangat kencang tadi. Hampir saja aku menghajarnya tadi karena dia menerobos lampu merah sebanyak dua kali setelah aku ingat ini demi kepentingan kami juga tentunya. Yah walaupun itu sangat berbahaya.

KRIIIING~

Ah, belnya sudah berbunyi aku harus cepat. "Ayo Naruto, cepat." Panggilku sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang masih mengganti sepatu sekolah di depan lokernya karena kami satu kelas.

"Aduh~ iya iya Sakura sabar sedikit kenapa sih.." Jawab Naruto yang masih susah payah memakai sebelah sepatunya lagi dengan tangan kirinya sambil berjalan karena tangan kanannya aku tarik.

Kami segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 –karena kelas kami ada dilantai 3- dan setelah itu terlihatlah kelas kami, kelas XI IPA 2.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA.!!!" Naruto langsung menyapa teman-teman sekelas dengan sangat ceria seperti biasannya dan ia langsung terdiam saat melihat seisi kelas sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas tanpa ada satu orangpun yang memperhatikannya (kasian..), sepertinya itu tugas Kakashi sensei.

**End Sakura P.O.V.**

"Selamat pagi Ino," Sapa Sakura pada Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Yamanaka Ino. Yang juga sedang sibuk membuat tugas.

"Pagi Sakura, tumben sekali kau datang tepat saat bel sudah bunyi, biasanya selalu yang paling pertama?" Tanya Ino..

"Iya itu karena tugas yang sedang kau kerjakan itu," Sakura menunjuk buku tulis milik Ino dengan ujung dagunya. "Jadi aku tidur kemalaman." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau telalu rajin sih." Jawab Ino di sela kesibukannya. "Nah, sudah selesai~ huh capeknya, oh iya Sakura besokkan hari ulang tahunmu, apa kau akan meayakannya? Lanjut Ino lagi.

"Hmm,, sepertinya tidak, akan merepotkan nantinya. Hehehe."

"Oh…" Ino hanya ber-oh ria.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Ternyata guru Kakashi sudah masuk kelas (tumben ga telat?) sehingga anak-anak yang masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya langsung mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Selamat pagi sensei~" Jawab seisi kelas.

"Nah mari kita mulai pelajarannya, oh iya ada tugas dariku kan? Ayo semuanya cepat kumpulkan!" Seru Kakashi dan sontak wajah anak-anak yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya jadi memucat karena memikirkan hukuman yang pasti diberikan oleh Sensei mereka.

**Time Skip **

TEET,,, TEEEET,,,, TEEEEET,,,

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi dan tentu saja itu disambut gembira oleh para murid yang sudah kelaparan maupun yang ingin mengerjakan kegiatan mereka yang lain.

"Ino, kita ke kan- loh kemana anak itu?" Sakura berniat mengajak Ino kekantin tapi orang yang dimaksud sudah menghilang. " Tenten dan Temari juga sudah tidak ada.. Tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian? Kalau begitu aku mau ke Perpustakaan saja ah.." Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju Perpustakaan. Tempat favoritnya saat tidak ada kerjaan.

-

-

-

-

-

Di atap sekolah terlihat Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji dan juga Rokc Lee sedang duduk melingkar yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengarti'kan? Lalu dimana Sasuke? Kok dia belum datang juga sih?" Tanya Ino pada teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah sms dia tadi, tapi tidak di balas." Jawab Kiba.

"Mungkin dia tidak punya pulsa, tidak kusangka seorang Uchiha tidak punya pulsa, hahahaha- Aww sakit." Rengek Naruto Saat merasa ada yang menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan se'enaknya bicara dobe!" Jawab Sasuke yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan menjitaknya tadi, sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan. "Ada apa memanggilku?" tanyanya pada yang lain.

"Begini, besok'kan hari ulang tahun Sakura, nah kami akan membuat pesta kejutan untuknya besok, kau harus ikut serta yah?!" Jelas Ino yang kemudian diakhiri ajakan atau ancaman untuk Sasuke.

"Oh,," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau pati lupa'kan Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tepat sasaran.

"Tidak," Ucap Sasuke membela diri, padahal dia memang lupa. "Jadi aku harus apa?" Tanyanya pada Ino.

"Mudah kok, kau hanya perlu-…" Kemudian Ino menjelaskan semua rencananya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, semuanya sudah jelas'kan?" Tanya Ino pada semuanya dan juga dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita kembali kekelas, supaya Sakura tidak curiga." Usul Temari.

Dan mereka pun membubarkan diri dari rapat singkat di atap gedung sekolah tersebut.

**Time Skip**

Bel pulang sekolahpun bebunyi, menandakan pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Para murid dengan segera membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka agar bisa cepat bermain dengan teman-teman mereka atau untuk segara tidur di rumah.

"Hei Sakura tadi kau kemana? Kok engga ada di kelas?" Tanya Tenten yang menghampiri meja Sakura dengan maksud untuk basa-basi karena meninggalkan Sakura tadi.

"Hah? Bukannya kalian yang meninggalkan aku? Tadi aku Cuma ke perpustakaan saja." Jawab Sakura heran.

"Eh, itu.." Tenten tidak dapat menjawab.

'Dasar Tenten,,' Batin temari. "Tadi aku Tenten dan Ino pergi ke ruang guru karena ada urusan dan kami lupa bilang padamu Sakura, maaf yah?" Jawab Temari yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka untuk menutupi Kepanikan Tenten.

'Terima kasih Temari' Batin Tenten bernafas lega.

"Itu Benar, maaf yah Sakura." Ino ikut nimbrung.

"Kalian aneh sekali hari ini?" Jawab Sakura curiga, tapi kecurigaannya menghilang saat ia merasakan Hpnya bergetar tanda SMS masuk. "Dari Sasuke?" gumam Sakura dan kemudian membaca SMS itu.

**From Sasuke-kun..**

**0856xxxxxxx**

**14.30, 27 Mar 2010**

'Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.

Ku tunggu di tempat parkir.'

"Aku duluan yah? Bye…" Sakura langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke tadi.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Hinata pada ketiga gadis itu yang baru saja masuk ke kelas Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin Sasuke sudah menunggunya." Jawab Temari sambil menggidikkan bahunya dan yang lain hanya mangut-mangut sambil berfikir 'mungkin benar'.

-

-

-

"Sasuke..!!!" Seru Sakura sambil berlari saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyender pada mobilnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, tanda bahwa ia sedang menunggu. "Maaf, aku lama yah?" Tanyanya saat sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak. Ayo naik." Ajak Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura yang dibalas Sakura dengan menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' lalu Sasuke segera memasuki mobil dibagian pengemudi untuk manyalahkan mesin mobil dan segera melesat keluar sekolah.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Sasuke marah padaku tidak ya? Karena karena jam makan siang tadi aku tidak datang menemuinya. Sebenarnya aku sempat merasa bosan juga karena aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke saat jam makan siang tadi, karena Ino dan yang lainnya meninggalkanku, aku jadi tidak bersemangat dan malah pergi keperpustakaan dan jadi melupakan Sasuke.

Sudah lima menit aku berada dalam mobil Sasuke, selama itu juga dia hanya diam, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Apa aku mulai bicara saja ya?

"Kau pergi kemana saat jam makan siang tadi? Aku cari kekelasmu tapi kau sudah tidak ada." Tanya Sasuke padaku. Akhirnya dia memecah keheningan juga.

**End Sakura P.O.V.**

"Ekh? Kau mencariku?! Maaf Sasuke, tadi aku ke perpustakaan jadi lupa. Maaf ya?" Jawab Sakura dengan rasa bersalah, seraya menoleh kea rah Sasuke yang masih focus pada jalan.

"Hn, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu." Jawabnya sambil sesekali menengok kea rah Sakura. "Tadi si dobe bilang kalian berangkat bersama ya? Dia itu'kan selalu terlambat, kalau kau bertemu dengannya di jalan berarti kau terlambat juga, ada apa?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Jujur dia heran kenapa Sakura bisa telat, padahal'kan ia terkenal sebagai murid teladan.

"Hehe, semalam aku mengerjakan tugas kimia dari Kakashi sensei dengan soal sebanyak 100, jadi aku telat bangun, tapi aku tidak sampai terlambat karena bertemu Naruto di Halte bis. Hehe" jawab Sakura yang di akhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Dan obrolan diantara merekapun terus berlanjut hingga tidak terasa mobil Sasuke sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura

"Kau mau mampir dulu tidak Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil membuka seatbeltnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ada urusan dengan kak Itachi."

"Oh, ya sudah. Titip salamku untuk kak Itachi ya?!"

Sakura baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil kalau Sasuke tidak menahan tangan kirinya. "Ada ap-" Pertanyaan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengecup pipi kiri Sakura singkat dan langsung membuat pipinya merona merah. Sakurapun membalas mencium singkat pipi kanan Sasuke kemudian berkata.. "Hati-hati di jalan yah.." Dan ia pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke masuk menuju rumahnya.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke telah sampai di apartemen milik Itachi, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan pergi menuju lantai 10 tempat sang kakak –Itachi- berada. Setelah menekan bel sebanyak 3kali, pintu kamar Itachi terbuka menampakkan dirinya yang terkejut akan kedatangan adiknya yang tiba tiba.

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku mau minta saran pada kakak." Jawab Sasuke sedangkan Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan sikap adik kesayangannya.

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah ayo masuk." Itachi melebarkan pintu apartemennya untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, lalu mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang santai Itachi. "Jadi ini tentang apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Begini.. besok Sakura Ulang tahun dan teman-teman yang lain berniat untuk membuat pesta untuknya." Tutur Sasuke berbasa basi

"Itu bagus'kan? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa padanya.." Jelas Sasuke putus asa sambil meremas rambut Emonya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku fikir ada apa, tenyata hanya masalah itu."Itachi menggantungkan kata katanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya tercengang menunggu kelanjutannya. "Begini Sasuke, kau berniat serius dengan Sakura kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku sudah bilang padamu, ayah dan juga ibu'kan? Apa kau lupa?" Tanyanya.

"Iya aku ingat, maksudku karena ayah dan ibu sudah setuju kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Paling tidak untuk sementara dulu sampai tahun depan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis dan memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan Ide-mu-bagus-juga. "Kalau begitu besok aku juga akan dating kepesta itu dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain, supaya acaranya tambah meriah, boleh'kan? Lanjut Itachi lagi.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kak, sampai jumpa." Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menghubungi Akatsuki sdari sekarang untuk bersiap-siap." Gumam Itachi yang kmudian mengambil ponselnya yang tengah menganggur.

-

-

-

-

28 Maret 2010

Drrrrrt….. drrrrt ……drrrrrrt drrrrrrrt……

"Hmmm, siapa sih pagi pagi sudah sms?" Gerutu Sakura karena tnyenyaknya terganggu. "Heh?? Banyak sekali?!" Sakura terkejut karena ada 53 pesan baru yang berisikan selamat ulang tahun di ponselnya.

Kemudian ia membaca pesan itu satu per satu, dan pesan yang palin pertama adalah dari sang pujaan hati. Ya Uchiha Sasuke.

**From Sasuke-kun..**

**0856xxxxxxx**

**00.01, 28 Mar 2010**

'**Selamat ulang tahun Pinky-ku..**

**Aku menyayangimu.'**

Pesan itu memang sangat singkat, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura merasa sangat bahagia. Lalu ia mulai membaca pesan-pesan yang lain mulai dari Hinata, Ino, Naruto dan yang lainnya. Semua pesan dari teman temannya sangat beragam sampai-sampai Sakura jadi tertawa sendiri melihat pesan pesan aneh itu. Bahkan Shikamaru yang dominan pemalaspun menyempatkan waktu untuk mengirim pesan pada Sakura pada jam 00.30. yang berisikan:

**From Shikamaru**

**085611xxxxx**

**00.30, 28 Mar 2010**

'**selamat ulang tahun yah Saku, jangan lupa bawa benteng pertahanan saat ke sekolah nanti.**

**Karena teman teman sekelas pasti akan mengerubutimu.**

**Sudah yah, aku mau tidur lagi.**

**Ha~h merepotkan.'**

Sungguh pesan yang aneh. Setelah selesai membaca semuanya Sakura melihat jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7. Dan diapun bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Sepi sekali, ayah dan ibu kemana?" gumam Sakura saat memasuki ruang makan yang biasanya sudah ramai pada jam itu.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PUTRIKU~" Teriak Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersamaan yang keluar dari arah dapur dengan Jiraiya membawa sebuah kue Tart dengan krim putih dan di hiasi banyak coklat batangan. Sakura hanya tercengang tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa. Dia sangat terharu.

"Umurmu sudah 17 tahun sekarang, kau sudah harus mulai belajar dewasa yah." Ucap Tsunade yang langsung mencium dahi putrinya.

"Anakku sudah besar~ itu berarti sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Huwaaa~" Tangis Jiraiya histeris.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian kok. Sekarang ayo kita potong kuenya dan makan bersama..!!" Jawab Sakura dengan ceria.

Setelah menyelesaikan pesta kecilnya, Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

-

-

-

-

Keadaan kelas Sakura tidak terlalu ramai saat ini, yah tidak sampai Ino, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, RockLee dan Kiba datang untuk membuat kericuhan. Ino menghampiri Sakura dengan diam-diam di bangkunya yang sedang membaca sebuah Novel dengan serius juga diikuti yang lain di belakangnya.

Setelah tepat berada di depan Sakura, Ino langsung merebut Novelnya dengan kasar sehingga membuat Sakura menengok ke arahnya dan..

**PLAK**

Seluruh murid yang ada di kelas langsung menghentikan berbagai aktifitas mereka saat mendengar suara itu dan mereka sangat terkejut tatkala mereka menyadari suara itu berasal dari Ino dengan wajah garang yang menampar pipi Sakura dengan sangat keras sehingga pipinya sedikit memar dan merah. Sedangkan yang ditampar hanya memperlihatkan tampang bingung khasnya.

Sejurus kemudian Ino merubah raut wajahnya yang garang menjadi senyum yang merekah sambil berkata… "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JIDAT LEBAR…!!!" Dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Setelah selesai memeluk Sakura ia langsung berteriak kearah teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa hari ini Sakura ulang tahun. Maka terjadilah adegan Sakura dikerubuti teman-temannya seperti sebuah kapal kecil yang berusaha lolos dari badai laut yang sangat dahsyat.

-

-

-

Kelas XI IPA 1

"Ke.. kelas sebelah ramai sekali yah?" Kata Hinata pada Matsuri, Sasuke, Gaara dan shikamaru yang sedang duduk bersama sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memejamkan mata untuk mempertajam pendengarannya pada kelas Sakura.

"Mungkin Ino sudah mulai rencana pertamanya. Pasti saat ini Sakura sedang kerepotan. Hooooammm~" Jawab Shikamaru yang di akhiri dengan uapan ngantuknya.

"Ha~ aku ingin lihat.. kita kesana yuk Gaara?" Matsuri sepertinya tidak ingin ketinggalan.

"Sebentar lagi bel akan bunyi, percuma kita kesana." Jawab Gaara. TEET,,, TEEEET,,,, TEEEEET,,,

"Tuh kan? Apa aku bilang." Lanjutnya lagi.

-

-

-

-

**Saat Istirahat**

Semuanya tengah berkumpul di atap sekolah sekarang kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka yang tidak ikut bergabung dalam keramaian di kelas Sakura tadi pagi pun jadi mengucapkan selamat padanya sekarang.

"Sa.. Sakura, pipimu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata karena melihat keanehan di pipi kiri Sakura setelah mereka sudah member selamat.

"Ini hadiah yang sangat luar biasa sakitnya dari Ino." Jawab Sakura manyun sambil member Deathglarenya pada Ino.

"Hehe, maaf Sakura aku terbawa nafsu hehe." Ino membela diri.

"Kau menamparnya seakan memiliki dendam pribadi pada Sakura Ino."Ledek Temari Yang dihadiahi deathglare khas klan Yamanaka.

"Ah~ padahal aku mau ikut tadi~" Keluh Matsuri. Dan semua yang ada disana langsung tertawa.

"Ngomong ngomong Sasuke dan Naruto kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka ada urusan OSIS." Jawab Shikamaru berbohong, padahal Sasukedan Naruto ada di kelasnya agar tidak bertemu Sakura

"Kok kau tidak ikut? Bukannya kau wakil ketua OSIS?" Tanya Neji mengikuti alur drama ini.

" Malas, ah." Jawab Shikamaru asal, karena malas memikirkan kata kata lain.

"Dasar pemalas!" Cibir Temari.

" Oh iya bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita jalan jalan ke Konoha Plaza?" Ajak Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ide bagus, bagaimana semuanya setuju?" Tanya Ino pada yang lainnya dan semuanya pun setuju.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yah~ baiklah.. dari pada bosan di rumah hehe.."

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kita langsung bertemu jam 16.00 di sana yah?"

"Oke..!!" Jawab yang lainnya kompak.

-

-

-

-

**Pulang Sekolah**

**To, Sasuke-kun..**

**0856xxxxxxx**

**14.33, 28 Mar 2010**

'**Sasuke hari ini kau kemana saja?,oh iya jam 16.00 nanti kami semua akan**

**Pergi jalan-jalan ke Konoha Plaza. Apa kau mau ikut?'**

Sakura baru saja mengirim sms pada Sasuke untuk, tidak lama kemudian ponsel Sakura bergetar tanda balasan dari Sasuke.

**From Sasuke-kun..**

**0856xxxxxxx**

**14.34, 28 Mar 2010**

'**Maaf Sakura, aku ada urusan OSIS.**

**Mungkin agak lama, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut.**

**Tidak apa apa'kan?'**

Sakura segera membalasnya.

**To, Sasuke-kun..**

**0856xxxxxxx**

**14.35, 28 Mar 2010**

'**Tidak apa apa, baiklah kalau begitu.**

**Sampai jumpa. '**

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa agak sedikit kecewa, tapi dia bisa memakluminya. Sasuke memang orang yang sibuk'kan?

**From Sasuke-kun..**

**0856xxxxxxx**

**14.36, 28 Mar 2010**

'**Hn, sampai jumpa.'**

-

-

-

-

**Konoha Plaza**

Temari, Hinata, Matsuri dan Tenten sudah sampai di Konoha Plaza sejak setengah jam uang lalu, kalau Ino tidak menampakkan dirinya karena ia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu bersama Sasuke dan juga Naruto di Salah satu tempat dalam Plaza itu, sedangkan Gaara, Shika maru dan yang lainnya masih berada di jalan.

"Kemana sih si Sakura? Sudah setengah jam kita menunggu dia!" Keluh Temari.

"Sabar sedikit, sebentar lagi juga datang." Jawab Tenten menenangkan Temari.

"Iya, Tenten benar, kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Kata Matsuri.

"Ano.. Teman teman, itu Sakura sudah datang." Kata Hinata yang melihat Sakura di Pintu masuk berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf yah aku telat." Ucap Sakura saat sanpai di hadapan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alas an yang bagus Sakura, kau tahu? Kami sudah menunggu setengah jam!" kata Temari sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Tenten, Hinata dan Matsuri hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi jalannya macet sekali, maaf ya~" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berkeliling sebelum tambah sore." Kata Temari lagi.

"Eh? Kita tidak menunggu Ino dulu? Dia belum datang kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ino ada urusan sebentar katanya, jadi mungkin dia akan telat."Jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu~,"

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Mari kita bersenang-senang~" Teriak Matsuri agak kencang.

"Hei.. hei… berisik.." Kelih Tenten.

Lalu mereka'pun berkeliling memasuki berbagai toko baju maupun accesoris dan pernak-pernik yang ada di sana, dan tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 17.30.

"Hei teman teman, Gaara mengirim pesan padaku, katanya mereka ada di Root Café." Kata Matsuri Pada yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." Jawab tenten dan langsung diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

-

-

-

-

Suasana di Root café sangat nyaman, café tersebut didekorasi dengan warna coklat dan Hiasan-hiasan yang terbuat dari kayu dengan penerangan lampu kuning redup dan lilin di setiap mejanya. Di sana'pun mengalun lagu lagu Jazz yang menenagkan, sehingga menambahkan kesan ketenangan dalam café tersebut. Sakura dan yang lainnya pun memasuki café itu dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari yang lainnya.

"Mereka di sana." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah meja panjang di tengah ruangan yang sudah ada Neji, Gaara, RockLee, Shikamaru Sai dan Kiba.

"Gaara~,," Matsuri langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Gaara, diikuti dengan yang langsung memesan makanan pada pelayan.

Selang beberapa menit, makanan yang mereka pesan tiba, dan mereka pun mulai menyantapnya.

"Dimana Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Neji pada Sakura untuk mulai drama lagi, saat ia melihat 3 orang yang mereka kenal berada jauh di belakang Sakura menuju kearah mereka.

"Hah? Oh Sasuke katanya ada urusan OSIS jadi tidak bisa datang." Jawab Sakura lesu.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu yang di belakang itu siapa?" Tanya Kiba, dan saat Sakura mau menengok ,tiba tiba saja ada yang menutup mata Sakura dari belakang.

"Ayo tebak siapa itu.." Kata Rock Lee jahil.

"Tangan ini…" Sakura menggumam sambil berfikir. "Ino ya?" Lanjutnya.

"HALO~" teriak Ino sambil membuka mata Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnnya Sakura saat mendapati Ino tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Naruto yang membawa bungkusan besar dan Sasuke yang membawa kue tart berlapis krim purih dengan banyak Strawberry di atasnya, juga 9 ah tidak 10 0rang di belakang mereka bertiga. Orang orang yang memakai jaket hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kak Itachi dan err~ Akatsuki?! Ini kejutan." Kata Sakura tidak percaya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura~" Ucap anggota Akatsuki itu serempak. Lalu mereka semua segera mengambil posisi duduk di meja besar itu dan Sasuke meletakkan kue tart yang dibawanya tadi tepat di depan Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura dan member kecupan singkat di pipi kirinya.

"Kau bohong pada ku soal OSIS itu kan?" Tanya Sakura yang hampir terisak.

"Maaf yah." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ini semua untukmu Sakura." Kata Naruto yang kemudian menyalahkan 17 buah lilin kecil di atas kue tart tadi dengan korek api di tangnnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya Sakura." Kata Temari bersemangat. Lalu mereka semua menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun dan tiup lilinnya' untuk Sakura, sehingga membuat para pengunjung lain menengok ke arah pesta kecil mereka yang meriah itu. Lalu tibalah saat memberi kado. Mereka semua langsung mengeluarkan bingkisan untuk Sakura dari tas mereka masing masing.

Di awali dari Ino, ia membrikan seperangkat peñata rambut untuk Sakura dengan alasan agar Sakura lebih rajin merawat rambutnya, kemudian Hinata memberikan boneka Dolphin berwana pink yang sangat Sakura suka dan Tenten memberikan buku panduan bela diri yang telah ia janjikan pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Ino, Hinata, Tenten. Aku jadi terharu." Kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang sedikit keluar. Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Naruto yang memberi boneka berbentuk Cup Ramen yang sangat besar yang dibawanya tadi, Temari memberikan Novel terbaru, Gaara dan matsuri memberikan kalung cirikhas dari Negara Suna, Lee memberikan baju training yang sama seperti miliknya dan Guy sensei –guru olahraga di sekolah-. Sakura sedikit ragu saat menerima hadiah dari Lee itu, tapi dia senang.

Lalu di lanjutkan Neji yang memberi hiasan kipas begambar bunga sakura yang sangat manis Karena ia tidak berbakat soal member kado, Shikamaru memberikan bantal hias yang katanya untuk mengingatkan Sakura agar tidak lupa tidur dan juga Sai yang memberikan lukisan hitam-putih yang sangat indah. Sedangkan Kiba memberikan pajangan yang terbuat dari beling berbentuk anjingnya –Akamaru-.

"Terima kasih ya semua~" Jawab Sakura lagi.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan para Akatsuki.

Itachi kakak Sasuke memberikan bola Kristal yang didalamnya terdapat figure seorang Sasuke dengan Sakura yang saling berhadapan di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran, sungguh manis.

"Terimakasih Kak." Kata Sakura, kemudian di jawab.. "Apapun untuk calon adik ipar-ku" oleh Itachi dngan gaya yang dibuat sangat cool, yang kemudian diiringi tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Ini untukmu Sakura," Kata Kisame seraya memberikan boneka Hiu yang berukuran Medium. "Tadinya aku ingin memberimu salah satu Hiu peliharaanku, tapi aku takut kau tidak bisa merawatnya karena takut." Lanjutnnya lagi sehingga membuat yang lainnya Sweatdroop.

"Hehe, untung kak Kisame tidak memberiku Hiu sungguhan, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu harus menauhnya dimana. Terima kasih ya kak." Jawab Sakura sambil sedikit bergurau.

"Ini dariku." Kali ini dari Sasori, ia memberikan TeddyBear besar berwarna coklat. Dan dijawab terima kasih oleh Sakura seperti biasa.

"Sakura, semoga kau suka Ini." Kali ini Konan, satu satunya perempuan di dalam Akatsuki. Ia memberikan Origami raksasa berbentuk burung Merak dalam kotak kaca. "Aku menghabiskan 1000 kertas untuk membuatnya loh.." lanjutnya lagi. Dan semua yang ada di sana langsung tercengang. (Seribu kertas? –Author pingsan-)

"Ini dariku un, semoga kau suka." Deidara memberikan patung tanah liat berbetuk Sakura yang berukuran sedang.

"Wah~ kak Konan dan kak Deidara hebat sekali. Terima kasih ya.." Jawab Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat burung merak dan patung tanah liat buatan Konan dan Deidara.

"Ini dari kami.." Kata Kakuzu yang memberikan celengan dan Zetsu memberikan tanaman Hias.

"Itu agar kau rajin menabung." Kata Kakuzu.

"Iya, terima kasih kakak-kakak."

"Ini dari Hidan si tampan~" Kata Hidan dengan sangat narsis sambil memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk sabit mata tiga berwarna merah.

"Terima kasih kak Hidan yang tampan." Gurau Sakura dan Hidan hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau ini dariku." Kali ini dari sang leader Akatsuki, Pein. Ia memberikan pearching seperti miliknya.

"Kalau ini dari Tobi anak baik." Kata Tobi yang memiliki julukan 'Tobisi anak Authis dari Akatsuki' dengan semangat '45 sambil memberikan satu dus permen Lollypop untuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih kak Pein dan Kak Tobi." Jawab Sakura tulus.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke dokter gigi setelah menghabiskan semua permen Itu Sakura." Kata Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Kalian juga harus ikut denganku ke dokter gigi kalau begitu, soalnya aku berniat membagikan permen ini pada kalian juga, hehe" Jawab Sakura dan semuanyapun langsung menyerbu Lollypop itu. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"Lalu Sasuke, apa hadiahmu untuk Sakura un?" Tanya Deidara pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya teme, hanya kau saja'kan yang belum.?" Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya di depan kalian, ada waktunya nanti." Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ekh, jangan jangan kau-" Kata kata RokLee yang akan mengeluarkan pikiran anehnya dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam macam." Plus deathglare ala Uchiha. Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum.

Pesta kecil itu'pun terus berlanjut sampai pukul 20.00 dan saat sudah merasa lelah,mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang.

-

-

-

Setelah memasukkan hadiah hadiah yang di terima Sakura ke dalam bagasi dan jok belakang mobil, Sasuke segera mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Perjalanan mereka dilalui dengan banyak komentar dari Sasuke tentang hadiah yang diberikan anggota Akatsuki, menurut Sasuke hadiah yang mereka berikan itu adalah kegemaran dari masing masing orang itu dan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Sasuke. Saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Sepertinya, ini saatnya aku memberikan hadiah untukmu." Sambil menatap Sakura.

"Kau ingin memberiku apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ini,," Ucap Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan kotak kecil, kemudian membukanya di hadapan Sakura.

"Cincin?!" Pekik Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke memberinya cincin emas perak dengan sebuah berlian di atasnya.

"Iya, ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milik-ku. Dalam arti lain, aku melamarmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan Seringainya yang mempesona seraya memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Sakura.

"Kau melamarku?!" Tanya Sakura dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya, lamaran sementara. Karena aku akan melamarmu secara resmi tahun depan setelah kita lulus." Jawab Sasuke. "Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-ku, aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi dan memberikan ciuman hangat dan lembut di bibir Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.

-

-

-

-

-

Ini adalah kado terindah dalam Hidupku, Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, Aishiteru…..

**FIN**

**H**ehehe, bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus ga? Ini adalah Fic Oneshot pertama sekaligus Fic kedua ku special untuk hari ulang tahun Haruno Sakura, chara favoritku, walau agak telat. (Reader: telat dua hari tau!!) hehe gomen, gomen.. hihihihi

Dan maaf kalau ada mis-typo, karena itu sadah melekat di darah daging saya walaupun sudah di koreksi berkali-kali… *halah*..

Agak sedikt panjang memang dan mungkin banyak bagian yang tidak perlu. Dan juga aku baru publish sekarang karena ada suatu hambatan, harap di maklumi.

Tapi aku harap para reader sekalian mau meripiu Fic gaje ini…

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu….

Sekali lagi

R

E

V

I

E

W , PLEASE~

Klik Yang Ijo" ini yah.. n_n


End file.
